XOVER OF AWSOMENESS
by zimlvr360
Summary: Randy and his girlfriend,who is also the kunoichi of norrisville,have it hard. but when their school blows up by a giant explosion that comes from a giant robo ape, they to go to amity,where they meet danny phantom how will things turn out? Will eventually cross with total drama and invader flames plz my first story comment with ideas.Rated T, Just to be own OC too.


"NINJA TESSEN SLICE!" Riker vonage yelled, trying to slice a 50 foot robo ape with her tessen,a metal fan. then ape flicked her like she was a crumb of bread. "OWW!" She yelled, rubbing her head. "WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!" She screamed,taking out her katana and jabbing at the foot. "Hm... I dont know... *gasp* maybe...it's because its 50 FEET TALL!" Randy yelled. "shut up." she said. she jumped up to the robot's head. she chopped of the head."*gasp*" she gasped."oops."she said."did you just...?" randy said. "I...belive I did...SMOKE BOMB!" She yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooookay..." danny fenton said to his friends. "why are they coming again?"."Wellllll, apparently, their town exploded during their last ninja battle." tuker foley said."Oookay..._NINJA_ BATTLE?" danny skeptically said. "How is that so unbelievable?" tuker asked. "It's just...Ninjas? come on, you cant be serious!Ninjas?Thats ridiculous!" danny exclaimed to his friends. "Ridiculous? i'd call that a break! We have ghosts!" sam manson said. "Well, yea but..." danny said. "WOW! THOSE NINJAS HAVE BEEN AROUND FOR 800 YEARS!" tuker exclaimed, staring at his PDA's glowing screen. "800 YEARS! THAT IS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!"danny said. "How-" Tucker began to say, but was cut off by the P.A system."Would all students please report to the gym! Our guests are here!" The voice said. every one gathered in the gym. "Hello students! your temporary roommates are here! we will announce who is partnered with who. some people will have two partners." the principal said. "Danny fenton, you roommates/parters are; Riker Vonage and Randy come down and look for your partners."

danny got up and walked down the bleachers. he looked for kids with name tags that said 'Riker & Randy.' He spotted purple and pink went to investigate.

"Once you get your partner, you will be dissmised to give them a tour of amity park." the principal of norrisville high said.

danny got to the source of purple and pink hair. he tapped on their shoulders. they spun around on their heels. "Hi." the pink haired girl said."sup." the purple haired boy said. danny looked at their name tags. "Oh, so you are Riker Vonage and Randy Cunningham." he said. "Im danny fenton." he said. "So where do you wanna go first?" he asked. " Ummm...does amity have an arcade?" riker asked. " 'course." he said.  
"Take us there." she said back. "oka-" danny was cut off by a giant robot,most likely technus, attacking. every one ran. danny ducked under the bleachers. "Going Ghost!" he said as two rings of blue-ish light surrounded him, changing him into amity's hero, danny phantom. He flew out to technus. "child... do you honestly think I would let amity's new students come un greeted by me! technus!" technus yelled. "shut up!" danny yelled, shooting ectoplasum at the ghost. technus was rocketed back an inch in the air from the blow. he pulled the ectoplasum from his mouth."Child-"technus started, but was cut off by two odd ninja rings that hit him in the head. those rings came out of no where. danny turned around. "SMOKE BOMB." two people clad in red and black said, appearing out of red smoke. danny gasps. "The ninjas..." he whispered to him self softly. "hey! ghost! stop terrorizing the good kids of norrisville!" the ninja that danny assumed was male said. "A-and amity!" the ninja that danny assumed was a girl said. the girl leaped up to technus. in a cloud, she beat him. like , litterally tied him up."well.. my-erm-OUR-work here is done. you can take it from here phantom. SMOKE BOMB!" she said. the male ninja gave danny a 'I don't know what just happened' look."SMOKEBOMB!" The male ninja yelled, disappering in a cloud of red smoke just like the female. danny caught a whiff of it."AWWW!IT SMELLS LIKE FARTS AND ROTTON EGGS!" he yelled. he flew down to technus. " That female is good." he said. danny pulled out the fenton thermos. technus was sucked in."Yes she is. I hope we meet again soon." danny said.

**So, Whaddya think? Please rate and comment...no flames. I promise to update soon...but for now...ZIMLVR OUT, YO!**


End file.
